farcryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Far Cry 5
Far Cry 5 ist ein Open-World Egoshooter, der am 27. März 2018 veröffentlicht wurden. Handlungsort ist das fiktive Land Hope County in Montana, USA. Die abgelegene Gemeinschaft von Hope County wurde von dem Kult Project at Eden's Gate übernommen, angeführt von Joseph Seed und dessen Geschwistern. Als neuer stellvertretender Sheriff begibt sich der Spieler nach Hope County, um die Stadt aus dem Griff des militaristischen Kultes zurückzuerobern. Unterstützung wird der Sheriff dabei von einigen Verbündeten, die ihren eigenen persönlichen Groll gegen Eden's Gate halten, einschließlich des lokalen Pastors Jerome Jeffries, Buschpilot und Mechaniker Nick Rye und Barkeeperin Mary May Fairgrave. Handlung Alles beginnt mit einem Video aus Hope County, dass von einem Spitzel aufgenommen wurde. Darin werden diverse Bewohner vom County interviewed. Letzte Szene ist von einem "Gottesdienst" aus der Church at Edens Gate, bei der der Spitzel enttarnt wird. Bei dem Versuch, Joseph Seed auf seinem Anwesen zu verhaften, werden die Eindringlinge von den Anhängern der Sekte überfallen. Der Versuch mit dem Hubschrauber zu fliehen schlägt jedoch fehl, einer der Anhänger gerät in den Hauptrotor und wird von der Turbine angesaugt und der Hubschrauber wird von einer Explosion erschüttert. Nach dem Absturz den alle überlebt haben, darunter auch der kurzzeitig inhaftierte Joseph, bitte Nancy, die Einsatzleiterin um Antwort. Joseph, der den Absturz unverletzt überstand nimmt das Headset und gibt durch, das alles in Ordnung sei und das niemand angerufen werden müsse, worauf hin Nancy Joseph preist. thumb|left|240px|Suchaufruf der Sekte nach dem [[Deputy (Beispiel).]]Auf seiner Flucht trifft Rookie, der Deputy auf den Marstall, der es ebenfalls geschafft hat zu entkommen. Beide kämpfen sich mit einem gestohlenen Pick-Up durch die Straßen, stürzen aber von einer Brücke und versinken im Fluss. Der Marshall wird danach wieder eingefangen. Rookie aber wird weit von seinen Verfolgern ans Ufer gespült und von Dutch gefunden, der ihn auf seine Insel bringt. Im Bunker, in dem Dutch lebt, angekommen, berichtet dieser sogleich, wie die momentane Lage ist und was wohl das beste für ihn wäre - ihn, den Deputy, an die Leute vom Project at Eden's Gate auszuliefern. Doch Dutch hat andere Pläne. So fordert er den Deputy zunächst auf, sich neue Kleidung aus seinem Schrank zu suchen und seine Uniform zu vernichten. Um zu sehen, wie sich sein neuer Verbündeter im Kampf gegen die Peggys (abkürzung für 'P'eople of 'E'dens 'G'ate) schlagen wird, lässt er ihn verschiedene Orte auf seiner Insel von der Sekte befreien. Gameplay Karte Wie für einen Far Cry-Titel üblich, baut das Spiel auf dem Open-World Konzept auf, macht aber auch hier wieder einiges anders. Zum einen, muss keine Region mehr durch z.B. Story Missionen freigeschaltet werden, sondern kann gleich von Anfang an betreten und erkundet werden. Zum anderen, geschieht das freilegen der Karte in der Kartenansicht, durch das erkunden der jeweiligen Gebiete. Dabei ist es von nöten, dass man dies zu Fuß tut oder in einem Landfahrzeug. Durchfliegt man einen unentdeckten Bereich mit einem Fluggerät so bleibt dieser bereich vernebelt. Funktürme oder Glockentürme müssen nicht mehr erklommen werden. Kampf Der Nahkampf ist nun noch präsenter als er es z.B. in Far Cry 3 war. Neben diversen Takedowns gibt es nun viele neue Nahkampfwaffen, wie z.B. eine Schaufel oder einen Baseballschläger. So kann der Spieler neben 4 Schusswaffen enige Nahkamfwaffen mitführen sowie noch einiges mehr an Ausrüstung. Die KI-Gegner in FC5 lernen aus dessen Taktik sodass es im Laufe des Spieles keineswegs einfacher werden muss, sie zu bekämpfen wie in vorran gegangenen Titeln. Gesundheit und Heilung Anders als in vorherigen Titeln füllt sich die Gesundheitsanzeige nun von selbst wieder auf. Dieser Vorgang kann mithilfe von Verandskästen beschleunig werden. Es ist aber so nicht mehr nötig, ein Medipack zu nutzen, da sich die Anzeige sogar von 0 wieder auf den vollen Wert füllt. Helfer Auch in Far Cry 5 kann der Spieler wieder auf tatkräftige Unterstützung von tierischen oder menschlichen Helfern zählen. Insgesamt gibt es neun feste Helfer, drei Tiere (Boomer, Cheeseburger und Peaches) sowie sechs Kameraden, die der Spieler im Laufe seiner Reise durch Hope County trifft. Anders als in Far Cry Primal kann der Spieler nun zwei Tiere gleichzeitig als Helfer einsetzen. Ist ein Helfer schwer verwundet, kann er vom Spieler wiederbelebt werden. Mit dem entsprechenden Vorteil lässt sich dieser Vorgang erheblich beschleunigen. Umgekehrt, sollte der Spieler einmal schwer verletzt sein, ist der Helfer zur Stelle (außer der Spieler ist zu weit weg) und rettet den Deputy. Jeder Helfer hat unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten. Boomer z. B. makiert Tiere und Gegner in einem sehr weiten Bereich und apportiert dazu ab und an Waffen. Dabei läuft er zunächst zum Gegner, nimmt diesem die Waffe ab und bringt sie dem Spieler. Danach läuft er zurück zum Gegner und tötet diesen. Aktivitäten In Far Cry 5 gibt es diverse Aktivitäten. Bei Prepper Verstecken z.B. kann man eine kurze oft aber kniffelige Schatzsuche unternehmen, an deren Ende viel Geld und Vorteilpunkte warten. Auch das Jagen ist wieder eine mögliche Aktivität des Spiels werden. Dieses Mal jedoch benötigt der Spieler keine Felle mehr, da sämtliche Erweiterungen über Vorteile erreicht werden. Aber um schnell viel Geld zu verdienen, ist Jagen die beste Möglichkeit. Neu hinzukommen ist das Angeln. Anpassungsmöglichkeiten Hingegen zu den Vorgängertiteln bekommt der Spieler nun die Möglichkeit, den Charakter, die Waffen, die Fahrzeuge sowie die nun erscheinenden und nutzbaren Fluggeräte zu modifizieren. Coop Wie auch schon im Vorgänger wird es in Far Cry 5 möglich sein, auf der Story Karte mit einem weiteren Spieler zu spielen. Neu hinzu kommt allerdings, dass man nun die komplette Story-Line von Far Cry 5 gemeinsam spielen kann. Live-Events :Siehe: Far Cry 5/Live-Events Trivia *Far Cry 5 kann auf ähnliche weise schnell beendet werden wie auch Far Cry 4 indem man zu beginn bei der Verhaftung von Joseph Seed einfach abwartet und ihn nicht die Handschellen anlegt. Kategorie:Far Cry 5